kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Haruo Niijima
Niijima Haruo is a classmate of Kenichi and Miu. He is a originally member of the Newspaper Club, and investigates the life of everyone, usually ranking people on his palm pilot. He later becomes the honorary founder as well as commanding leader of the Shinpaku Alliance (a fact he seems particularly proud of), and doubles as the organizations intellence officer. As noted by Kenichi himself, Niijima is an adept manipulator as well as natural leader Appearance Niijima is a teenaged boy with a rather “alienated” appearance. Slighty tall for his age, he has a slim yet solid physique, sharp fingernails (though they seem to be deleted at some scenes), and long gangly limbs. His facial features are somewhat demonic: a long face with sharp nose, pointed ears (a fact pointed out by many characters), long pointed ears, a long and forked tongue, and glaring eyes. Depending on his emotional state, his teeth are either depicted as jagged, fanged, and even normal. He originally sported puddle-bowl style hair, but later allowed the back to grow sideways. Not surprisingly, Kenichi refers to him as a "demon-faced alien". Personality Niijima was, at first, more of an acquaintance of Kenichi's, rather than a friend. Though both parties later consider each other as "bad friends", they are still friends nonetheless. And for all his quirks, he is a loyal comrade and is consistently held as a great asset for both the SHINKAPU alliance and Ryozanpaku. Niijima dreams of eventually rule the world, so much so that he even regularly has daydreams of it, to the point where Kenichi has to slap his face to bring him back to reality. To reach this goal, he formed an organization called the Shinpaku Alliance and dragged Kenichi into it. As the comic progressed, he further managed to persuade some of the ex-Ragnarok members to join, thus significantly strengthening the Shinpaku Alliance's combat capability. Though Niijima was initially seen as both a comic relief character and an ambitious power-grabber, as the series progressed, it becomes apparent that he is actually more perceptive and empathic than he lets on and is an altruist at heart, with an almost paternal air of leadership towards his subordinates, And though his proclaimed dream of one day ruling the world remains, it is very clear that he prioritizes the well-being of the organization that he set up and everyone who is a part of it. Even if it meant withholding from them crucial information and risking (and often resigning himself to peril for their sake). He is very adept at running away from dangerous situations, always leaving the fighting to the others, a trait which Kenichi adopted, especially when facing women in battle. Despite his often cowardly tactics, he shows himself to be a very cunning individual, thinking many steps ahead and planning for contingencies to the point that both the enemies and allies have complimented on his leadership skills. Despite the fact that he, as well as most characters, call him evil, he usually finds ways of helping his friends when needed, though he does so in his own, odd way. And often comes off as the unofficial Deux Ex Machina of the series. He possesses incredible dodging abilities, having shown to effectively evade the moves of skilled fighters in the series. He has a finishing move called "Shadowless leap from the charge", which he uses to escape by switching positions with a nearby enemy. He has amazing information gathering and analytical skills, which he uses to prepare Kenchi for the many battles that he ends getting tangled into with his opponents' profiles and skills. He has trained the non-combat members of his "alliance" fiercely in the art of gathering information, and has a personal bodyguard in the form of Sieg. Nijima's ability to collect data is chillingly effective, and in some cases, supernatural, such as the bizarre "Nijima Scan" technique that enables him to absorb ridiculous amounts of unknowable things about a person (Physical, Personal, Mental, Emotional, Skill Level, all of it...) simply by observing them for a few seconds (He was able to tell that a member of an opposing group had a crush on his ally through eye contact alone). What's more, he can ring his thumb and index fingers around his eyes to literally create a digital HUD of his target's power level and killing intent (Master class fighters can cause it to overload and explode). His potential tempted Fortuna enough to try to convert him into one of his children even though he only takes kids with the potential to reach master class. He also has a problem entering churches and other sacred places, this is shown when he becomes weakened, to the point he must be carried, when entering the church where Loki had Kenichi's sister captive. Also, as he was being carried his shadow could be seen struggling and screaming, and his body was smoking. Skills and Techniques As the proclaimed leader of the Shinpaku Alliance, Nijima has full control of the organization. Though ironically, his fighting capabilities are actually one of the weakest (somewhat) in the organization, which usually results in him allowing his more battle-adept subordinates to engage in the actual battle for him, while at the same time, providing them with any means of available support necessary. He is a very sly person, who looks like an alien and has seemingly alien abilities (i.e. his hairs can stand on end like an antenna and sometimes comes in pairs while tipped with arrow heads whenever he senses danger, and UFOs can randomly be seen in the background), along with an impressive repertoire of expertise, both combat and non combat-related (i.e. picking locks, sneaking into enemy territory, etc). While mostly not a fighter, it is worth noting that Niijima is not physically weak and neither is he incompetent. He possesses a number of talents that go from strategic cunning to knack at self-preservation (along with either of sheer dumb luck or uncompromising skill, or a combination of both) that renders him practically untouchable. In fact, of all the commanding members of the Shinpaku Alliance, Niijima tends to be the one person who suffers the least damage in combat in comparison to the other members. In chapter 377, he notes to himself that his talents for avoiding critical bodily injury ranks as Master-class Physical Abilities * Expert Dodger: - One of Nijima's more outstanding skills besides information-gathering is his ability to cleanly evade incoming attacks; and while this often comes off as rather comical, he has been known to successfully dodge maneuvers and the like with consistent succession. In recent chapters, he displayed some skill in Ukemi (Art of Breaking Fall), seen when he used his own body to cushion Freya’s after the two of them got thrown off a speeding vehicle * Enhanced Speed: - Though he had never received any formal training, Niijima is very adept at running away from dangerous situations and can even outpace the likes of Kenichi, who can move considerably fast thanks to Ryozanpaku's training * Enhanced Flexibility: – Niijima displays considerable flexibility of the body to the point where he frequently shows being able to dodge attempts at his life from fighters below Master-class throughout the series; occasionally, he would end up stripping his cloths piece by piece to slip away from attacks, as seen during his “battle” with Berserker (one of the top fighters of Ragnarok). Most of the time (particularly in the manga), his near-inhuman flexibility in displayed with him being able to contort himself like a snake at high speed, effectively slipping out of any lunges or holds that opponents might use against him. This attribute has served him particularly well from time to time. Most notably “against” the Capoeira Team Captain during the DoD Tournament. * Expert Swimmer: - Nijima has considerable skills as a swimmer. In fact, one of his main ways to avert danger is my diving into a large body of water nearby (this happens often) and even managed to survive a direct confrontation against Hermit (who still was not a Shinpaku captain at the time). His skills in this area led to his nickname the “Kappa”. During the camping arc, he ranked fourth right after Pollux, Kenichi, and Boris * Sleight-of-Hand: – Niijima has also has some talents at pick-pocketry, having once stolen Tanimoto’s house keys without him even realizing it (apparently, he’s made dozens of copies of it ever since, allowing unrestrained access to Tanimoto’s house much to the latter's chagrin). * Enhanced Senses: – Niijima apparently has a keen sense of hearing, evident by his pointed ears. With this, he once detected the presence of Boris Ivanov (who was cleaning the windows) before Miu and Kenichi did Alien Abilties * Alien Sensors – Niijima's antennae can act as radar of sorts, that operates by erecting from the top of his head and then twirling excitedly around; with this, he has been known to detect incoming danger long before anyone else around with him can. Apparently, his alien-like senses are inexplicably unnatural, having once detected incoming missiles locked on to their location, and even detected the presence of soldiers hiding in the woods to the point where even a Yomi member, Boris Ivanov, commented on Nijima's sensory skills that he immediately ordered his subordinates to distance themselves away from the Shinpaku leader. * Concealment - By leaning against a shadowed corner, Niijima can hide his presence from nearby foes (and even innocent bypassers) for as long as he does not move. This was first seen being used to hide from Kisara and her Deputy after they finished confronting by Kenichi Mental Abilities * Leadership Skills:'' * 'Engineering Expert: * 'Skilled Tactician: * 'Expert Programmer: - * 'Master manipulator: - And as stated by Kenichi himself, Nijima has a natural talent at manipulating people (either through persuasive language, or even blackmail, etc), which would explain how he was able to form a prominent group of diverse martial artists like the Shinpaku Alliance * Information Gatherer - * Espionage - Niijima is quite skilled in the art of spying and can occasionally be found casing the scene (with Matsui as his second aid, of course) already before the waited event takes place, ready to extract as much valuable information as possible * Musical Aptitude – Niijima exhibits some expertise in the use wind instruments. So far, he has shown to be capable of playing both the (wind-based) accordion and the flute rather well. It is worth noting that this aptitude is what garnered him the loyalty of the former Fifth Fist of Ragnarok, Siegfried (who due to his personal interests, found kinship in Niijima). Apparently, Niijima can summon Sieg from practically anywhere through the use of such instruments (even from as far as Tibet) Personal Techniques * '''Niijima Style: Four Steps At A Time: - While escaping a chasing enemy, Niijima uses his agility to hop down a long stair four steps at a time * Niijima Style: Revolving Colony Ukemi: – While falling, Niijima flings himself over another person (an ally) and then, after delicately circling his arms around that individual, uses himself as a means to lessen the freefall impact to that other person by rotating around of each other and then using his own body to cushion the impact. Thereby chanelling all the impact upon hitting the ground to himself, rather than to the recepient * Shadowless Leap from the Charge: – Niijima basically grabs nearby person and use him/her as an escapegoat to substitute for himself * Niijima Shuffle: – Yet to be revealed… * Niijima Brainwash: – Niijima can, through reasoning with someone over an extended period of time, bring the other person to agree with him. Apparently, the effect is flawless for as long as it is consistent from beginning to end. When Niijima uses this skill on a single, the two arrow-head antennas on his head pop up and latch their tips on to the top of the victim’s head * Niijima Scan: – Niijima’s infamous scanning technique Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance